Loved You Since I Met You
by USCutie15
Summary: Why was Emily so upset on the episode Seven Seconds (S03E05)? WARNING: Talk of child sexual abuse and femslash. JJ/Emily. This is a One-shot BTW.


**Pairings: **JJ/Emily

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize.

**A/N: **Hey, for those of you who read The Perfect Child (Rizzoli and Isles), I told you that I would be taking a vacation and would only be back in September. Well, that is still true, but I couldn't let you guys wait that long, so here's a little something that I wrote on the plane, I hope you like it.

* * *

JJ saw Emily looking out the window of the plane. She started to study Emily and noticed that her eyes were distant and...almost haunted.

After a case like that, everyone was exhausted, but also sad and angry for what had been done to that little girl. JJ just couldn't believe how someone could hurt someone so defenseless, so fragile...a child. It angered her, but she knew how to hide her feelings because it came with the job, they were used to seeing these kinds of things.

"Are you okay?" She suddenly asked Emily.

Emily just continued to stare out the window like she hadn't heard her, like she was in her own little world.

"Emily." She said a little louder.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Emily said as she looked at JJ.

JJ smiled and chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I noticed. I asked if you were okay." She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily lied and went back to staring out the window.

"Are you sure?" JJ pressed.

"I said I'm fine damn it." Emily said more harshly than she intended.

"Sorry." JJ apologized and looked out the window. When she looked back up, she saw that Emily was trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry JJ, I didn't mean to yell at you." Emily said as she looked back out the window, willing the tears to go away.

"Hey it's okay." JJ said as she got up, sat down next to Emily, and pulled her into a hug.

"Em, talk to me, please." JJ pleaded.

"I can't." Emily whispered back.

"Em, look at me." JJ said.

Emily let her eyes lock slowly with JJ's.

"I don't know what you're hiding, but from the looks of it, it's bad. I'll be here for you no matter what okay?" JJ said.

Emily didn't respond, she just let her eyes stay locked with JJ's as tears started falling.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked as she wiped the tears from Emily's face.

Emily looked out the window again.

"Come on." JJ said and took Emily's hand.

Emily followed JJ until they reached the private room that the jet contained.

When they got there, JJ led Emily to the couch where they both sat down facing each other.

JJ was the first to break the ice.

"Please, Emily. I know that whatever it is, is bugging you really bad. What's wrong?" She tried again.

"I know what it's like to be in that little girl's shoes." Emily said suddenly.

"What? What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"JJ, I was sexually abused by my uncle." Emily whispered as she looked away.

JJ was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She just reached forward and cradled Emily into her arms.

"Did you tell anybody?" JJ whispered.

JJ felt Emily shake her head in the negative.

"I couldn't. He said he'd kill me. He said he'd kill my family, everyone I loved. I was so scared, JJ." Emily cried.

JJ just held her closer.

"Shh, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore, Em." JJ soothed.

"He still does. Even if he doesn't physically do it anymore, he still does it in my dreams. It never goes away." Emily said as she pulled back and looked into JJ's blue eyes.

"It's going to be okay. You don't have to go through this alone anymore. You have me now. Always." JJ assured as they fell silent just looking into each others eyes.

Emily looked down at JJ's lips and that's when JJ decided to make her move.

She leaned forward and very gently kissed Emily's lips. After a few seconds, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Em. I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking and I-"

JJ's rambling was cut off when Emily leaned forward and kissed her with all the love she had.

When they pulled back, Emily just smiled at JJ's stunned expression.

"What? You think I didn't love you back?" Emily asked JJ.

"You-I mean-I-you feel the same way about me?" JJ asked with a glimmer of hope.

"JJ, I've loved you since the day I met you." She said and their lips met once more in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this on an airplane so it was hurried and everything, but I tried to make the best out of it. I won't be writing until September, unless there's a change of plans. Bye guys.


End file.
